


Homemade Supports for Gay Fates

by ZombyEmblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, I don't know. Whatever happens happens., Marriage and shit?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombyEmblem/pseuds/ZombyEmblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been writing some support conversations for the gay marriage hack being made by unassumingvenusaur.tumblr.com, and I figured I might as well post them here too. Mostly same-sex S supports but some C-S will probably happen as well. Category reflects only what's posted so far, not what's planned. Although most of it will probably be F/F.</p><p>(September 4, 2016: Kagero/Orochi revamped S Support added. The new one is several times longer than the original, so if you liked the original, you should check this one out for sure.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hinoka/Setsuna S-Rank

[S-Rank]

 **Setsuna** : Lady Hinoka, your tea…

**Hinoka** : Oh! Thank you, Setsuna.

**Hinoka** : *gulp*

**Hinoka** : … Wow, this is actually really good! Have you been practicing on your own time?

**Setsuna** : Yes, I’ve been brewing tea when I have a free moment.

**Setsuna** : I thought it would be a good way to repay you for how well you’ve treated me…

**Hinoka** : Don’t worry about repaying me. I just try to be a good liege.

**Setsuna** : It’s okay, milady. I know I can be a burden sometimes.

**Setsuna** : In addition to my forgetfulness, I get caught in traps and need to be rescued…

**Setsuna** : I can’t change that, so I have to become more useful to you in other ways.

**Hinoka** : Setsuna… your perseverance is inspiring, you know that?

**Setsuna** : Lady Hinoka…

**Hinoka** : I want you to know you’re not a burden to me.

**Hinoka** : True, sometimes your absentmindedness can be inconvenient…

**Hinoka** : But you always work so hard to improve yourself when that happens.

**Hinoka** : Even if you have trouble, how could I fault you when you’ve done so much?

**Setsuna** : Thank you, milady…

**Hinoka** : Also, to be honest… it’s kind of fun rescuing you all the time.

**Setsuna** : Heehee… It’s fun being rescued, too.

**Hinoka** : I shouldn’t be surprised.

**Setsuna** : I mean, doesn’t every noble girl dream of being rescued by a handsome princess?

**Hinoka** : I… think it’s typically a prince.

**Setsuna** : Oh. I thought it was a princess.

**Hinoka** : Yes, it— S-Sorry, could we back up for a second?!

**Hinoka** : You really find me… "handsome?"

**Setsuna** : Yes. The most out of everyone in the army, I think.

**Setsuna** : And you’re so beautiful, too, and you’re also really cute…

**Setsuna** : And I know you’re strong from all the times you’ve carried me home…

**Hinoka** : Th-That’s a bit much! Honestly, saying things like that…

**Hinoka** : It almost sounds like you have feelings for me.

**Setsuna** : … Oh. That too.

**Hinoka** : Wh-what?!

**Setsuna** : Is that weird?

**Hinoka** : N-no! Of course not! It's a bit sudden, maybe, but…

**Hinoka** : If it is, I guess we’re both weird.

**Setsuna** : … You have feelings for yourself, too?

**Hinoka** : No, why would… Setsuna, listen to me.

**Hinoka** : War has terrible effects on people. Nobody here is immune to it.

**Hinoka** : Sometimes, I just want to charge off and defeat the enemy on my own.

**Hinoka** : But when I think of you, I feel a rare sense of calm.

**Hinoka** : And in the future, I’m going to need that kind of influence.

**Hinoka** : Remember when you said that together, we can do anything?

**Setsuna** : Yes… And I still believe that…

**Hinoka** : Then… if we were to marry, wouldn’t we become even more capable?

**Setsuna** : Even if that weren’t true… I’d always accept your proposal, milady.

**Hinoka** : Then it’s settled! When the war is over, we’ll have a grand royal wedding!

**Hinoka** : But first, we need to tell the others. Care to join me?

**Setsuna** : Heehee. Of course, Lady Hinoka.

[Hinoka and Setsuna attained support level S.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, did I not expect this pairing to come out of nowhere and consume me, but it totally did.


	2. Charlotte/Rinkah S-Rank

[S-Rank]

 **Rinkah** : Charlotte! Training hard as always, I see!

 **Charlotte** : Were you watching me again?

 **Rinkah** : Hahah! Of course! I have to make sure you aren’t falling behind.

 **Charlotte** : Please! Like I’m going to let you overtake me.

 **Rinkah** : I won’t lose either. Not even to my best friend.

 **Charlotte** : There you go again, calling me that!

 **Rinkah** : What? Is that weird?

 **Charlotte** : It’s just… You say it like I’m the best thing ever!

 **Charlotte** : Which I am, obviously, but I wouldn’t expect a Hoshidan to agree!

 **Charlotte** : What’s next, are you gonna ask me to marry you? Hehe!

 **Rinkah** : …

 **Charlotte** : … Uhm, Rinkah? You’re supposed to hit me with a comeback.

 **Rinkah** : …

 **Charlotte** : “You only wish I was that desperate!” You know, like that!

 **Charlotte** : … Rinkah?

 **Rinkah** : Uh…

 **Charlotte** : Wait… you can’t…

 **Charlotte** : Oh my gods! Were you ACTUALLY going to—?

 **Rinkah** : Maybe I was, dammit! Maybe I had a plan for it!

 **Rinkah** : Ugh, why’d you have to ask that?! It was going to be a surprise!

 **Charlotte** : It’s STILL a surprise!

 **Rinkah** : Well, obviously not the same kind! I wasn’t aiming to piss you off!

 **Charlotte** : What are you talking about? I’m not angry, Rinkah!

 **Charlotte** : I… didn’t mean to start yelling. I’m sorry.

 **Rinkah** : I-I’m sorry too. I started it. I was just… nervous.

 **Rinkah** : Since I’m… still proposing to you. Right now.

 **Charlotte** : Ah…

 **Rinkah** : So if you’re not angry… how do you feel?

 **Charlotte** : … Weird. I didn’t think you felt that way about me.

 **Rinkah** : Well, I don’t go out of my way to make friends with just anyone here.

 **Rinkah** : Do you see me slapping everyone on the back like I do with you?

 **Charlotte** : I hope not. We’d all be fighting with broken shoulders.

 **Rinkah** : And here you are with two working ones!

 **Rinkah** : How could I not fall in love with you, when we’re already such a good team?

 **Charlotte** : … You’re right, aren’t you…

 **Charlotte** : …

 **Charlotte** : You know what? Let’s do it.

 **Rinkah** : Really? You mean it?

 **Charlotte** : I’ve never been so motivated, fighting to keep up with you like this…

 **Charlotte** : If we kept this rivalry going, we’d become unstoppable, don’t you think?

 **Rinkah** : I wouldn’t ask for anything less.

 **Charlotte** : Then we’ll marry! And we’ll spend our lives growing stronger together!

 **Rinkah** : Hahah! That’s what I like to hear!

 **Rinkah** : I’m looking forward to that life… best friend.

 **Charlotte** : Again! Is that any way to speak to your future wife?

 **Charlotte** : How about “dear?" Or “sweetheart," hm?

 **Rinkah** : Uh… right, yeah. I’m, uh, looking forward to it…

 **Rinkah** : S… Sweetheart.

 **Charlotte** : … You know what? "Best friend" is fine too.

[Charlotte and Rinkah attained support level S.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been kinda neutral on these two, but I got an idea one night for this, and... well! Here we are.


	3. Azura/Felicia C-Rank through S-Rank

[C-Rank]

**Felicia** : Alright, there we go! That’s one glass of water.

**Felicia** : And now, all that’s left… is the journey to deliver it.

**Felicia** : Come on! Be strong, Felicia. You can handle this. It’s just one glass.

**Felicia** : No need to panic… everything’s going… just… fine… oh, no—!

**Azura** : Oh, hello, Felici—

**Felicia** : AHHHH!

**Azura** : …

**Felicia** : Lady Azura! Oh, no! Are you alright? I was just trying to—

**Azura** : Yes, I’m fine, Felicia. It’s just water.

**Azura** : You aren’t hurt, are you?

**Felicia** : N-No, I’m alright. Physically, anyway.

**Felicia** : Although I don’t know if I have enough pride left to hurt at this point…

**Azura** : That seems a little excessive. Is this a regular problem?

**Felicia** : Yes. I try my best to do what a maid should, but I’m too clumsy.

**Felicia** : I can’t manage even the simplest of tasks without screwing up.

**Felicia** : Oh, why did I have to be so useless…

**Azura** : You aren’t useless, Felicia. Perhaps you just need more practice.

**Felicia** : Milady, I’ve been serving (Lord/Lady) Corrin for years.

**Felicia** : I don’t think more training would make a difference.

**Azura** : Perhaps you just need to try a different kind of training.

**Azura** : In fact, I have an idea. Have you ever taken dance lessons?

**Felicia** : N-No…

**Azura** : Then this is a good opportunity.

**Azura** : I’ll teach you some steps if you’ll meet with me in your spare hours.

**Azura** : Maybe that will improve your coordination.

**Felicia** : Are you sure? You really don’t mind?

**Azura** : Not at all. Would that work for you?

**Felicia** : It would! Thank you so much, Lady Azura!

**Azura** : You’re welcome! I’ll see you then.

[Azura and Felicia attained support level C.]

 

[B-Rank]

**Felicia** : Lady Azura? Are you here?

**Azura** : Hello, Felicia! Are you ready for your first lesson?

**Felicia** : I… I don’t know… Maybe it’s not a good idea after all.

**Azura** : Oh, come now. You can’t give up before you’ve even begun!

**Felicia** : I just don’t want to waste your time, milady…

**Azura** : Please, don’t say that. I’m perfectly happy to help.

**Felicia** : Well… alright, if you say so.

**Azura** : Good. Now, let’s begin.

**Azura** : For this dance, you’ll put one hand on my shoulder and the other here.

**Felicia** : Alright…

**Azura** : The steps are fairly simple. We’ll move this way, then forward…

**Felicia** : Oh, I think I know this one! I’ve seen it before.

**Azura** : That makes things easier. I’ll count the rhythm for you. Ready?

**Felicia** : Ready as I’ll ever be!

**Azura** : Alright… 1, 2, 3, go.

**Azura** : And 1, 2—Ow!

**Felicia** : Sorry, Lady Azura! My mistake! Are your toes okay?!

**Azura** : My toes will survive. Let’s just… try that again.

**Azura** : One more time… 1, 2, 3—Agh!

**Felicia** : Sorry! Sorry!

**Azura** : Perhaps we should slow this down. For both our sakes.

**Azura** : 1… 2… 3… 4… There we go! You’re doing it!

**Felicia** : Yes! I—wait, what comes after four? What do we—Agh!

**Felicia** : O-Oh no! I’m going to fall!

**Azura** : Hang on, Felicia! I’ve got you!

**Felicia** : No, milady! Save yourself—

**Azura** : Ah!

[ _Both leave, falling over sound effect plays, then both reenter_ ]

**Felicia** : Lady A-Azura, I am SO sorry! Are you okay?

**Azura** : I’m fine. I’ve suffered worse falls than that.

**Azura** : Although usually not while dancing.

**Felicia** : Oh, look at this! I’m so hopeless, my clumsiness is spreading to you!

**Felicia** : Maybe you shouldn’t bother with me.

**Azura** : Heehee…

**Felicia** : H-Hey! It’s not that funny!

**Azura** : I’m sorry, it’s just… I’ve seen you in battle before.

**Azura** : You’re perfectly sure-footed when you have a weapon in your hand.

**Felicia** : Yeah, fighting always came naturally to me.

**Felicia** : When I have to protect others, I just… know how to move.

**Felicia** : I just have good battle instincts. Not that it helps me as a maid…

**Azura** : Hm… Actually, I have an idea. Would you be okay with another lesson?

**Felicia** : Since you’ve been so generous, I guess so.

**Azura** : Good. I’ll see you again.

**Azura** : … Oh, but one more thing: bring some good, sturdy shoes with you.

[ _Azura leaves_ ]

**Felicia** : Good… shoes? What does she have in mind?

[Azura and Felicia attained support level B.]

 

[A-Rank]

**Azura** : …And that’s it!

**Felicia** : It is? We did it?!

**Azura** : We did! Take a bow, Felicia!

**Felicia** : Haha! I can’t believe it! We actually made it through the whole dance!

**Azura** : It’s because you kept trying that we accomplished this. You should feel proud!

**Felicia** : You’re too kind, Lady Azura! I couldn’t have done it without you!

**Azura** : Heehee! I’m just glad to help.

**Felicia** : And I’m glad for your help!

**Felicia** : There’s just… one thing that I’ve been wondering…

**Azura** : Yes? What is it?

**Felicia** : Why did we wear closed-toe shoes this time?

**Felicia** : I mean, obviously you’re wearing them so I can’t step on you anymore!

**Felicia** : But why would I need them?

**Azura** : Oh, the same reason.

**Felicia** : What? But you’re so graceful and experienced!

**Felicia** : I can’t imagine you stepping on anyone’s toes!

**Azura** : That’s true. It very rarely happens.

**Azura** : … Unless I do it on purpose.

**Felicia** : Why would… wait. Were you doing that just now?

**Azura** : You’ve figured me out!

**Felicia** : I thought you were moving differently this time!

**Felicia** : But… why?

**Azura** : Well, like you said, you have natural combat instincts.

**Azura** : I thought if I could channel those instincts, you’d find it easier to learn.

**Azura** : Toe-stepping was the easiest way to add that needed element of peril.

**Felicia** : That makes it sound like you were out to get me!

**Azura** : That’s why I asked you to bring strong shoes.

**Azura** : If I had actually hurt you, I would have stopped.

**Azura** : …But I didn’t get you, did I?

**Felicia** : No… you didn’t.

**Felicia** : My feet moved out of the way every time, like they knew what to do…

**Felicia** : Lady Azura, your plan must have worked!”

**Azura** : I’m glad! Do you feel better about your coordination?

**Felicia** : I do! I feel much better! It’s just…

**Felicia** : Your idea worked now, but how would I use it for ordinary maid work?

**Felicia** : It’s not like I can have the tea sets try to bite me…

**Azura** : Ah… you’re right. I hadn’t thought of that. Drat.

**Azura** : Felicia, I’m sorry. Maybe I’ve wasted your time.

**Felicia** : It’s not a waste at all, milady!

**Felicia** : I think if we keep doing these lessons, we might figure out a plan!

**Felicia** : Er, that is, if you’re willing to give me more lessons.

**Azura** : Heehee. I’d like that.

[Azura and Felicia attained support level A.]

 

[S-Rank]

**Felicia** : Lady Azura? Is this a good time?

**Azura** : Yes, it is. Are you ready for dance practice?

**Felicia** : Of course I am! I’ve been waiting for this all day!

**Felicia** : So, will we be doing the same routine as usual?

**Azura** : Actually, I thought we would try something different today.

**Azura** : There’s another dance I wanted to show you. Would that be okay?

**Felicia** : Oh, sure! I’m fine with whatever you pick out!

**Azura** : Thank you, Felicia.

**Azura** : Now, for this dance, you place your hands here and here.

**Felicia** : O-Okay…

**Azura** : And you move your feet like this. Does that work?

**Felicia** : I don’t know… I don’t want to step on you…

**Azura** : You’re doing fine, Felicia. Don’t worry about me.

**Azura** : But if you do feel uncomfortable, tell me. We can stop anytime.

**Felicia** : Oh, that’s alright! I’m not…

**Felicia** : …

**Felicia** : A-Actually… Lady Azura, I’m sorry, but could we stop for a moment?

**Azura** : Yes, of course. Have I done something wrong?

**Felicia** : No, not at all! It’s just…

**Felicia** : Could you tell me the origin of this dance?

**Azura** : Oh, that… Right. Well…

**Azura** : It’s… a lovers’ dance. I believe it’s usually performed at weddings.

**Felicia** : That’s what I thought! I knew it was familiar.

**Felicia** : But… why did you want to show it to me?

**Azura** : … Why do you think?

**Felicia** : Well… I… It couldn’t be because…

**Azura** : Because I’ve fallen in love with you? You might be surprised.

**Felicia** : Wha—I—L-Lady Azura! Do you really mean that?

**Azura** : I do. I love you, Felicia.

**Azura** : Your tireless efforts to help this army fill me with hope.

**Azura** : Not only that, but yearning. I so desperately want to be the object of your devotion.

**Azura** : You can guess how happy I was when you accepted my help.

**Felicia** : Are you kidding?! I was overjoyed that you offered at all!

**Felicia** : You’re so graceful and confident, and… beautiful, and…

**Felicia** : It means so much to me that you would spend your time helping me!

**Felicia** : Honestly, I can’t believe you have feelings for me!

**Azura** : Does that mean you feel the same way?

**Felicia** : Yes, I do!

**Azura** : Haha! Oh, those words are like music to my ears!

**Azura** : You must really mean it, saying that with such fervor!

**Felicia** : Ah! Was that weird?

**Azura** : Hardly! In fact, your excitement is infectious. I feel like dancing myself!

**Felicia** : In that case… Lady Azura, could we resume our dance?

**Azura** : Of course, my love. Of course.

[Azura and Felicia attained support level S.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite fond of this. In fact, I'm appalled that nobody properly advertised this pairing to me before! I really fell in love with it as I wrote this.  
> ... In fact, I had the C-A all planned out before the S, but once I thought of the S, I had to write it first and go back for the others later... it was too romantic...


	4. Charlotte/Nyx S-Rank

[S-Rank]

 **Nyx** : … Charlotte?

 **Charlotte** : What is it, Nyx?

 **Nyx** : I've been… wondering about something.

 **Nyx** : When this war is over, what do you plan to do?

 **Charlotte** : Hmm… Well, I suppose I’ll keep working as a guard.

 **Charlotte** : Of course, that’s only if I don’t marry a rich noble first!

 **Nyx** : … Right, yes.

 **Charlotte** : Hey, come to think of it, what will you do, Nyx?

 **Nyx** : I’ll return to my home and continue living as I did before.

 **Charlotte** : Really? That sounds terribly lonely.

 **Nyx** : It’s just as well. I’m used to being on my own.

 **Charlotte** : Hmm… You know what? I’ll come visit you!

 **Nyx** : That won’t be necessary.

 **Charlotte** : Well, I don’t want you to waste away by yourself!

 **Nyx** : Charlotte, I’m serious. Don’t inconvenience yourself for me.

 **Charlotte** : We’re friends! If it’s inconvenient, whatever! I don’t care!

 **Charlotte** : I will literally drag my husband to your home if that’s what it takes.

 **Nyx** : But that’s the—!

 **Charlotte** : … What?

 **Nyx** : I… Damn it.

 **Charlotte** : Nyx, hold on. What’s this all of a sudden?

 **Nyx** : … Never mind. Forget I said anything.

 **Charlotte** : You haven’t said anything! But you were about to!

 **Charlotte** : Nyx, we’ve been totally honest with each other before, haven’t we?

 **Charlotte** : You don’t need to keep secrets from me. Just tell me!

 **Nyx** : …

 **Nyx** : Well, I…

 **Nyx** : Charlotte, I don’t want to see you with a husband.

 **Nyx** : In fact, I wish you would stop chasing rich suitors altogether.

 **Charlotte** : Wh-What?!

 **Nyx** : … I told you this was pointless. It’s nothing but idle fantasy.

 **Nyx** : How could I demand that you change your life just for me?

 **Nyx** : I’ve deliberately kept others out of my life, and now I meddle in theirs?

 **Nyx** : After all of the sins I’ve committed?

 **Nyx** : No. I’m in no position to pass judgment on you or anyone.

 **Charlotte** : I mean, it’s a tall order, yeah! I don’t know if I can just stop!

 **Charlotte** : But even so, Nyx, I want you to tell me why.

 **Charlotte** : Why does it matter if I get married?

 **Nyx** : Because… Charlotte, I…

 **Nyx** : I want you to marry me instead.

 **Charlotte** : … Oh.

 **Nyx** : Now do you see? I’ve burdened you with my selfish desires, all for nothing.

 **Nyx** : I’m sorry. This was a mistake.

 **Charlotte** : H-Hold on! Where do you think you’re going?

 **Nyx** : … What?

 **Charlotte** : You can’t just propose to a lady and then take off!

 **Charlotte** : You weren’t even going to wait for my answer, were you?

 **Nyx** : That was not a proposal. It was a… one-way confession.

 **Charlotte** : … I really do have to do everything around here, huh?

 **Charlotte** : Alright, then! Nyx, I think you and I should get married!

 **Nyx** : Wha… Charlotte, please! Don’t toy with me like this!

 **Charlotte** : Nobody’s toying! I’m am serious as I’ll ever be!

 **Nyx** : D-Do you even know what you’re signing up for? I’ve already told you—

 **Charlotte** : What, that you’re a monster? Enough of that!

 **Charlotte** : Whatever horrible things you’ve done, you’ve already done them!

 **Charlotte** : If you keep punishing yourself like this, you’ll be miserable forever.

 **Charlotte** : And I can’t stand by and let you suffer like that!

 **Nyx** : Charlotte…

 **Charlotte** : And so what if you’re not rich? That doesn’t matter to me anymore!

 **Charlotte** : I’d be happier with you than any wealthy snob.

 **Charlotte** : So please, Nyx. Marry me, and I swear I’ll give you a good life.

 **Nyx** : …

 **Nyx** : … Aren’t you going to flirt with me, even a little bit?

 **Charlotte** : Huh?

 **Nyx** : Oh, I see. I’m just special, am I?

 **Charlotte** : Wha… Wait, I… Buh… Ah…

 **Charlotte** : Y-You little punk! Why, I oughta…

 **Nyx** : Hahaha! I’m joking, I’m joking.

 **Nyx** : Of course, Charlotte. I’ll gladly marry you.

 **Charlotte** : R-Really? That’s… wonderful!

 **Charlotte** : I… didn’t think you would come around that quickly.

 **Nyx** : Neither did I. I’m not used to… this level of intimacy.

 **Nyx** : The sincerity of your proposal convinced me to accept, but…

 **Nyx** : Even now, my instincts tell me that I don’t deserve this happiness.

 **Charlotte** : Then I guess I’ll just have to be there to reassure you, won’t I?

 **Nyx** : I could never ask for anything more.

 **Nyx** : … Also, I love you. Since we appear to have skipped that step.

 **Charlotte** : Ah, you’re right! I love you too, Nyx!

 **Charlotte** : … So I guess I will get to visit you, huh? Just… permanently.

 **Nyx** : If I’m going to leave my past life behind, we can’t return to my old home.

 **Nyx** : I’ll have to be the permanent visitor, not you.

 **Charlotte** : You can totally move in with me! It’ll be a great chance for you to meet—

 **Charlotte** : Gah! My parents! I said I’d write them once I got engaged!

 **Nyx** : Really? Exactly how many years have you kept them waiting?

 **Charlotte** : Shush, you! I have to go start that letter now!

 **Charlotte** : I’ll tell them they can expect to meet you! We’ll set a date!

[ _Charlotte leaves_ ]

 **Nyx** : Y-Yes, that would be… and she’s gone.

 **Nyx** : … Parents, hm?

[Charlotte and Nyx attained support level S.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one that came out of nowhere! It kept distracting me so much that I had to put something else on hold to finish this first.
> 
> This is also... noticeably longer than the other S-Ranks I've posted so far. My standards of length-- specifically, what is "too long" for these supports-- have changed since I started working on these, due to both the work of my fellow writers and the discussions I've had with Fire Emblem fans who have expressed desire for longer, more fleshed-out supports. I feel less compelled to limit these to the average length of support conversations in the base game, and now I care more about giving each support the length it needs in order to feel satisfying to the player. So yeah, expect longer stuff from here on out.


	5. Elise/Effie S-Rank

[S-Rank]

 **Elise** : C’mon, Effie! We can’t stop here!

 **Effie** : Of course. Sorry, I’m still walking off that last couple of tarts…

 **Elise** : Well, you have to walk them off fast!

 **Elise** : I made dinner reservations at a fancy restaurant a couple blocks downtown.

 **Effie** : Oh, are those the plans you were talking about?

 **Effie** : I didn’t even think there could be a high-end restaurant in this town.

 **Elise** : Yup! And that’s in only a few more minutes, so we gotta hurry.

 **Effie** : Wait, a few minutes? I thought we still had a while.

 **Effie** : I’m sorry. If I’d known, I could’ve held off on those treats…

 **Elise** : Oh, it’s no problem! I like spending money on you!

 **Elise** : Plus, knowing you, you’ll have an appetite as soon as we get there!

 **Effie** : Heehee. You do know me well, mila—er, Elise.

 **Elise** : … You’re still calling me “lady,” huh?

 **Effie** : Yeah, it’s kind of a hard habit to break.

 **Effie** : Ever since I swore to always protect you, I’ve thought of you as my lady.

 **Effie** : It’s a mental hurdle. But I do jump hurdles all the time.

 **Effie** : If it matters to you, L—Elise, I'll do my best to find a solution.

 **Elise** : Hm! Well, what if I told you I already know the solution?

 **Effie** : … Wait, really? What is it?

 **Elise** : Well, if you wanna know…

 **Elise** : … you’re gonna have to catch me!

[ _Elise leaves_ ]

 **Effie** : Wait, Lady Elise! Where are you…

 **Effie** : … I see. This is what I’ve been training for. HRAH!

 **Effie** : MAKE WAY, PEOPLE! I’M COMING THROUGH!

[ _fade to black, then fade back in_ ]

 **Elise** : Whew! Okay, I give up. I figured you’d catch me!

 **Effie** : Yes, well, I wasn’t going to let anything stop me.

 **Effie** : Although maybe I should have been more careful with that fruit cart…

 **Elise** : Oh, don’t worry about it! We’ll go apologize later, probably.

 **Elise** : In the meantime, check out this bridge! Pretty spiffy, huh?

 **Effie** : It’s gorgeous. It looks like it’s barely even been used.

 **Elise** : Camilla told me this is a popular date spot.

 **Elise** : Usually there would be more couples around, but I guess it’s just us.

 **Effie** : I can’t imagine why. They’re missing an incredible sunset.

 **Elise** : Hey, more for us, right?

 **Effie** : Mhm. Now, since I did catch you…

 **Elise** : Oh, right, the miracle cure! Of course!

 **Elise** : I have with me something that will fix your problem instantly!

 **Elise** : Something that’ll put us on first-name basis forever!

 **Elise** : And it’s small enough to fit in my purse here. Guess what it is?

 **Effie** : Oh, uh… I don’t know, what it is?

 **Elise** : You have to guess, silly!

 **Effie** : Uh… time travel? To stop me from forming the habit in the first place?

 **Elise** : Nope! Dunno how I’d get ahold of that.

 **Effie** : Is it a potion that’ll rewire my brain and get rid of the habit?

 **Elise** : Whoa, what? That’s REAL?!

 **Effie** : Er, I don’t know, actually. It was just a guess.

 **Elise** : Huh. We should ask about that when we get back.

 **Effie** : … Elise, I don’t know if I’ll be able to guess. Maybe you should just tell me.

 **Elise** : Alright, then… TADAAA! Check it out!

 **Effie** : That’s… that’s a beautiful ring. Is it unqiue?

 **Elise** : You’re totally right! It’s a very special ring, and it’s the only one out there.

 **Elise** : I’m supposed to give it someone I want to spend my whole life with.

 **Elise** : Once I do that, whammo! Together forever, death do us part, all that.

 **Effie** : I… I see.

 **Elise** : So! Guess who I’m gonna give it to?

 **Effie** : … I… I don’t think I can guess that. I don’t want to be wrong.

 **Elise** : C’mon, Effie! It’s an easy one!

 **Effie** : Is… is it me?

 **Elise** : DING DING DING! You got it! Congratulations!

 **Elise** : Now, give me your hand so I can give you your prize!

 **Effie** : Alright…

 **Elise** : No, I mean with your palm facing down! I have to put it on you!

 **Effie** : R-Right, yes. Sorry.

 **Elise** : … Um, I know I didn’t say it outright, b-but… this is an engagement ring.

 **Elise** : A-Are you sure you’re ready for… y’know, all that?

 **Effie** : One hundred and ten percent.

 **Elise** : Perfect! Now, give me your finger, aaaand… Presto!

 **Elise** : Now we’re engaged! How’s it feel, future wife?

 **Effie** : Like a dream, honestly. I… always hoped we could be together.

 **Effie** : And now that we are, I’ll work even harder to make sure it stays that way.

 **Elise** : I never doubted you would! Thank you so much!

 **Elise** : … Hey, Effie? I love you.

 **Effie** : I love you too, Elise.

 **Effie** : Heh! It feels different, saying that now.

 **Elise** : We’ve already said it a zillion times, but not as a couple!

 **Elise** : Which means we’re gonna say it a zillion MORE times in the future!

 **Elise** : Ooh, married life is gonna be so much fun!

 **Effie** : You know, a lot of people complain about being married.

 **Effie** : It might not be as much fun as you think. Are you prepared for that?

 **Elise** : Oh, phooey on those people! They’re just not doing it right!

 **Elise** : We’re gonna eat together! Dance all the time! Hold hands, even!

 **Elise** : Plus, we’ll be sharing a bed, which means sleeping in the same room!

 **Elise** : Which is basically the same as a sleepover, but EVERY NIGHT!

 **Elise** : I bet those other people didn’t even think of those things!

 **Elise** : And I bet they didn’t have a gal as great as you to do them with!

 **Effie** : Well, you’ve convinced me, for sure. I just have one more thing to say.

 **Effie** : … I think I finished walking off those tarts. I am STARVING.

 **Elise** : Heehee! I bet you are! In that case, let’s—

 **Elise** : Oh, no! Our reservations! We’re gonna be late! Oh, geez, we gotta run!

 **Effie** : Jump into my arms! I’ll carry you, it’ll be faster!

 **Elise** : Okay! Excuse us, everyone! Make way, please!

 **Effie** : CLEAR THE STREETS, PEOPLE! WE HAVE A DATE TO MAKE!

[Elise and Effie attained support level S.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my god, finally I post something new. It's been forever. Thank you, me. Also, uh, since these two have very similar-looking names, I had to test out a couple of different options for name notation, and including the whole name set in bold looked the best to me. I will probably convert the previous chapters to that format at some point.
> 
> Anyway! There is not nearly enough content for these two and I am shocked and saddened. What gives.


	6. Nina/Veloura S-Rank

[S-Rank]

 **Velouria** : …

 **Nina** : Sadness! Oh, that’s an easy one. That’s the first one you showed me!

 **Velouria** : Right. But if my ears are like this…

 **Nina** : Um, uh… Distaste! Or discomfort or annoyance.

 **Nina** : Alternatively, you heard a weird noise behind you, but don’t feel like turning around.

 **Velouria** : Both of those are correct.

 **Nina** : Yeah, you do that one a lot.

 **Velouria** : For good reason. Alright, this last one might be harder.

 **Nina** : Hmm… I guess it’s happiness? Wait, let me circle around…

 **Nina** : Aha! I see your tail now. That’s assertiveness! Showing ‘em who’s boss.

 **Velouria** : That’s right. You got them all.

 **Nina** : You mean I passed?!

 **Velouria** : There wasn’t anything TO pass, but you have demonstrated knowledge, yes.

 **Nina** : Well, that’s only natural, since we’ve been spending time together!

 **Nina** : I feel like I’ve gotten really good at recognizing your body language.

 **Nina** : Like, your tail starts to wag whenever I say hi to you!

 **Nina** : I wouldn’t have noticed that before! And that’s one of the easier ones!

 **Velouria** : That is true. You’ve done a good job, Nina.

 **Nina** : Aw, it was nothing! You taught me, after all.

 **Velouria** : Then I suppose I should give you your prize now.

 **Nina** : Huh? What, there’s a prize? You don’t need to do that!

 **Nina** : Seeing your tail go wiggle-waggle when I guess right is prize enough!

 **Velouria** : Well, I was… intending it more like a gift, actually.

 **Nina** : Oh! Oh, never mind, then! That’s okay.

 **Velouria** : Found it. Take a look. It’s quite a lovely piece.

 **Nina** : … Uh… so, is it… it looks like a quill pen. Er, half of one?

 **Velouria** : Yes, snapped in half. And so unevenly! You can see the splinters.

 **Velouria** : Would you like to hold it? Here, don’t be shy!

 **Nina** : Oh, no, that’s okayyyeegh. Yech… Why does it feel like there’s residue on it?

 **Velouria** : Oh, yes, the texture is quite exquisite. That’s my favorite part.

 **Velouria** : I believe it was steeped in some kind of dye or other agent, thus the clinginess.  

 **Velouria** : That’s probably why it has those red stains, too.

 **Nina** : Are you sure that’s not blood? Because it looks like this was used to stab somebody.

 **Velouria** : It would be very strange-smelling blood if so. I thought it was something floral.

 **Nina** : I don’t think flower oil makes things goopy like this.

 **Velouria** : So you don’t like it, then? I thought I’d figured out your tastes.

 **Velouria** : Very well. I suppose I’ll pick out something different…

 **Nina** : Hey, come on, don’t do that! I do like it!

 **Nina** : It may be nasty and probably unusable, but it was a thoughtful choice!

 **Nina** : I mean, I DO consider myself a writer, so pens are within my interests! It works!

 **Nina** : Besides, it’s a very “you” sort of gift.

 **Velouria** : Well, if did come from my collection.

 **Nina** : Right! Like everything in your collection, it’s weird and gross.

 **Nina** : But you’re also weird and gross, and I love that part of you, too!

 **Velouria** : … Do you, now?

 **Nina** : Of course! Er, why? Did I say somethi—UM.

 **Nina** : STRONGLY LIKE. Is what I meant. J-just a... silly s-slip of the tongue, haha!

 **Nina** : It's not like I actually LOVE you—er, I mean—not like LOVE-love, but, um…

 **Velouria** : … Perhaps you should quit now, while you’re only somewhat behind?

 **Nina** : N-no, I’m confident I can dig myself out of this!

 **Velouria** : As someone with digging expertise, I doubt that.

 **Velouria** : In fact, as someone with digging expertise, I should be digging you out.

 **Nina** : What’s that supposed to mean?

 **Velouria** : I love you too, Nina.

 **Velouria** : There. That was easy enough.

 **Nina** : Wh-what?! Hang on! I was just saying I didn’t actually—

 **Velouria** : Do you believe me a fooligan? I know you’re bluffing.

 **Velouria** : You’ve been giving off… affectionate vibes for some time now.

 **Nina** : Affectionate vibes? How would you even know that?

 **Nina** : You’re not gonna say you can smell love, right? That’s horribly clichéd.

 **Velouria** : It’s not entirely inaccurate. Humans do project their emotions chemically.

 **Velouria** : Their smells are very faint, but a wolfskin nose can easily find them.

 **Velouria** : So when your behavior toward me began to change, I could tell why.

 **Nina** : Then… you knew. The whole time.

 **Velouria** : Just as you noticed my tail wagging, yes.

 **Nina** : Well, those aren’t the same! Noticing waggy tails is way less impressive!

 **Velouria** : Perhaps your feelings were just especially obvious.

 **Velouria** : … Or perhaps I noticed because I was looking for them in the first place.

 **Nina** : Velouria, I’m… uh, I’m sorry for not coming clean earlier.

 **Velouria** : It’s no trouble. I’m very happy you’ve come clean at all.

 **Nina** : I can see that! Your tail’s whipping up a storm!

 **Nina** : Geez, if I make you that happy, we do need to be together!

 **Velouria** : Then, you’ll… be my girlfriend?

 **Nina** : If you’ll be mine!

 **Velouria** : Gladly. Now, if I could just… *sniff sniff sniff*

 **Nina** : Whoa! I knew you were a hugger, Velouria, but…

 **Velouria** : Don’t mind me. I’m just familiarizing myself with your scent.

 **Velouria** : Am I not allowed to sniff my beloved?

 **Nina** : Heehee! Keep calling me that, and you can sniff to your heart’s content!

[Nina and Velouria attained support level S.]


	7. Beruka/Reina C-Rank through S-Rank

[C-Rank]

 **Reina** : Why, hello, there. Having a good day, I hope?

 **Reina** : I suppose so! You’re awfully excited. May I…?

[ _Dragon roar_ ]

 **Reina** : Ahh, the neck is a good spot, isn’t it? You like that, don’t you?

 **Reina** : You certainly are having a good day now!

 **Beruka** : What are you doing?

 **Reina** : Ah, hello! I don’t believe I’ve introduced myself. My name is Reina.

 **Beruka** : Beruka. What are you doing with my wyvern?

 **Reina** : Oh, we’re just talking! What’s his name?

 **Beruka** : He doesn’t have one.

 **Reina** : What?! Well, that’s no good! We should give him one.

 **Reina** : Hmm… the first thing that jumps out at me is Widowmaker.

 **Beruka** : … You can’t be serious.

 **Reina** : You’re right. That is a bit too long, isn’t it?

 **Reina** : Oh, how about Nightwing? That seems like a dangerous sort of name.

 **Beruka** : Is this some kind of Hoshidan humor?

 **Reina** : No, of course not! It’s important that you two form a bond.

 **Reina** : Naming your mount, spending time with it, becoming friends…

 **Reina** : That’s a responsibility for any mounted knight.

 **Beruka** : … Are you finished?

 **Reina** : … That depends on what you’re going to say next.

 **Beruka** : Very well. That’ll be all, then.

 **Reina** : Are you sure? You clearly have something on your mind.

 **Beruka** : I don’t need you passing judgments against me.

 **Beruka** : While we may both fight atop mounts, we have nothing else in common.

 **Beruka** : So stop telling me how to handle my own wyvern.

 **Reina** : Really? All that because I said you should play with him more?

 **Beruka** : Yes. It’s clear you don’t know what you’re talking about.

 **Beruka** : My bond with that wyvern is one of necessity. It’s merely business.

 **Beruka** : Trying to form some kind of friendship would only be a distraction.

 **Reina** : Now that seems like an exaggeration. Only a distraction?

 **Reina** : That can’t be right. I’ve seen you on the battlefield.

 **Reina** : Every time you defeat an enemy soldier, you rub his neck, don’t you?

 **Reina** : You can’t deny that that’s a friendly gesture.

 **Beruka** : … In Nohr, we have to train wyverns to be able to ride them.

 **Beruka** : When they complete a task, like defeating an enemy, we reward them.

 **Beruka** : Thus, the neck-petting positively reinforces good form.

 **Beruka** : It encourages better handling and behavior, which is necessary in battle.

 **Beruka** : And when you do it without cause, the gesture becomes meaningless.

 **Reina** : … Ah. I… suppose that does explain it.

 **Beruka** : Yes, it does. Now, if you’ll excuse me…

 **Reina** : … Beruka, wait.

 **Beruka** : What now?

 **Reina** : Perhaps, at the moment, your relationship to your dragon is just business.

 **Reina** : But that doesn’t mean it can’t become something more.

 **Beruka** : Right now, our “business” is a man who has to die.

 **Beruka** : Now step aside and let us pass.

 **Reina** : … Of course.

[ _Beruka leaves_ ]

 **Reina** : Hm. She isn’t keen on listening, is she?

 **Reina** : … What was the other name I was forgetting? Not Nightwing…

[Beruka and Reina attained support level C.]

 

[B-Rank]

 **Reina** : This is the last piece I have. Do you want it?

 **Reina** : Of course you do! Here you go. Eat up!

[ _Dragon roar_ ]

 **Reina** : Why, you’re welcome! I’ll have to bring some more next time.

 **Beruka** : Again with this?

 **Reina** : Hello, Beruka. Jaffar and I were just having a chat.

 **Beruka** : Jaffar? Hold on. If you’ve been petting him again—

 **Reina** : Oh, you needn’t worry about that. I stayed away from his neck.

 **Reina** : I tried rubbing his wings instead, and he seemed to like it.

 **Reina** : Say, have you ever fed him bear meat before? He’s quite the fan.

 **Beruka** : You can drop the smile. I know what you’re doing.

 **Beruka** : I already told you, I know how to handle my mount.

 **Beruka** : If you came here to prove me wrong, you’re wasting your time.

 **Reina** : Well, I came here to give Jaffar a snack.

 **Reina** : But since I have your ear, yes. Why don’t we resume our discussion?

 **Beruka** : Talk all you like.

 **Reina** : Very well. Before, you said you only pet him for conditioning’s sake.

 **Reina** : Now, the other wyvern riders in this army use the same petting technique.

 **Beruka** : Yes, because it’s how the wyvern is trained. I told you that.

 **Reina** : But would the others tell me the same thing?

 **Beruka** : What are you talking about?

 **Reina** : Well, your liege dotes on her wyvern rather proudly. And frequently.

 **Reina** : I always see Camilla playing with her wings, rubbing her back, kissing her on the nose…

 **Reina** : I worry she may even be spoiling the dear a bit too much.

 **Reina** : Do you think she would be so affectionate merely out of obligation?

 **Beruka** : Maybe the others treat their wyverns differently. I am not them.

 **Reina** : Maybe so, but what is it that sets you apart from them?

 **Beruka** : What sets me apart is that I have always been on my own.

 **Beruka** : In the slums, it was beyond foolish to let one’s instincts be clouded by trust.

 **Beruka** : For a trained assassin, even more so.

 **Beruka** : My mentor gave me no companionship, but I never needed it.

 **Beruka** : And I proved that beyond all doubt on the day I took his life.

 **Beruka** : I have always survived without the risk of attachments.

 **Beruka** : To think that I could simply change myself now is idiotic.

 **Reina** : … I see. Beruka, I am truly sorry. You’ve lived a difficult life.

 **Beruka** : Hmph.  Save your breath.

 **Reina** : Still, I believe you’ve already begun to change.

 **Reina** : You say you pet Jaffar out of duty, but now, more than ever, I doubt that.

 **Reina** : Deep down, that one gesture of affection means something to you as well.

 **Beruka** : That’s absurd.

 **Reina** : Is it? Tell me, Beruka. Do you suspect Jaffar of treason?

 **Beruka** : What?

 **Reina** : Do you see him as a potential traitor? Might he be plotting your downfall?

 **Beruka** : No! What point are you trying to make?!

 **Reina** : The point is that you already have one good friend here.

 **Reina** : It seems you’ve accepted Jaffar as someone who will never turn on you.

 **Reina** : You ride him into battle assuming he won’t let you down.

 **Reina** : That’s quite unusual for you, if you’re truly as lonely as you say.

 **Beruka** : I’ve explained this! We work together by obligation! There is no bond here!

 **Reina** : No? Then why do you ride him, knowing he might betray you?

 **Beruka** : Obviously, it’s because I… I…

 **Reina** : … Because you trust him? The same attachment you find “beyond foolish?”

 **Reina** : I’m sorry, but if that isn’t friendship, it’s certainly very close.

 **Reina** : If you’re capable of that, you’re capable of forming bonds with others.

 **Reina** : Even with other humans, difficult as it may seem.

 **Beruka** : …

 **Reina** : … Perhaps that’s too much to ask of you right now.

 **Reina** : I don’t suppose many people have approached you, asking to be friends?

 **Beruka** : … No.

 **Reina** : Well, then, let me be the first.

 **Reina** : Beruka, I would be honored to call you my friend, if you would call me yours.

 **Beruka** : …

 **Beruka** : I… I need to think right now.

 **Reina** : That’s fine. I was about to prepare for a mission, so I have to leave anyway.

 **Reina** : But once you’ve had time to process this, feel free to find me.

[ _Reina leaves_ ]

 **Beruka** : … She’s… she’s wrong. Of course she is.

 **Beruka** : I can’t just go around… making friends willy-nilly.

 **Beruka** : How would I even do that? Just meander about camp, making… small talk?

 **Beruka** : Why does she think any of this will change now?

 **Beruka** : Just because I SUPPOSEDLY have a bond with you?

 **Beruka** : There’s no way I’d allow that. Especially not without realizing it.

 **Beruka** : … Why am I telling you this, again?

[ _Dragon roar_ ]

 **Beruka** : I… what do you…? Was that a response?

 **Beruka** : Are you… trying to say something to me?

[ _Dragon roar_ ]

 **Beruka** : …

 **Beruka** : …

 **Beruka** : Jaffar, was it…?

[Beruka and Reina attained support level B.]

 

[A-Rank]

 **Beruka** : Now, give me your other foot.

 **Beruka** : …

 **Beruka** : … There. Your talons are all clean now.

 **Beruka** : You’ve done a good job of sitting still. I suppose you’ve earned a pet.

[ _Dragon roar_ ]

 **Beruka** : Yes, it’s very exci—Glbrgh! Blugh!

 **Beruka** : … Why do you lick me?

 **Reina** : Well, this is a sight for sore eyes! What are you two up to?

 **Beruka** : Reina. I’m just giving Jaffar a bath.

 **Reina** : How nice! I see he’s giving you a bath, too.

 **Beruka** : Is that it? I’m already clean. He is being ridiculous.

 **Reina** : Oh, no, that’s only an expression! He was trying to show he loves you.

[ _Dragon roar_ ]

 **Reina** : See? Oh, you’re just a big puppy dog, aren’t you?

 **Beruka** : Ah, so licking is a friendly gesture. I need to remember that.

 **Reina** : I have to say, Beruka, it does my heart good to see you two getting along.

 **Reina** : You’re even calling him by name now. Quite a change from before!

 **Beruka** : Right. After our last discussion, I realized something.

 **Beruka** : Jaffar has been trying to communicate, even though I have not.

 **Beruka** : Even before I met you, it seems he thought me a friend.

 **Beruka** : No, he knew we were friends. And yet, such a concept escaped me.

 **Beruka** : … It made me realize what I’ve been missing.

 **Beruka** : Now I’m making up for lost time. Treating him as I should treat such an ally.

 **Beruka** : He seems to appreciate the attention.

 **Reina** : I’ll say! I’ve never seen him so happy!

 **Reina** : Nor you, in fact. This is the first time I’ve seen you smile.

 **Beruka** : … Am I doing that?

 **Reina** : Certainly! Bonding with Jaffar must be improving your mood.

 **Reina** : You’ve come a long way, Beruka. I’m proud of you.

 **Beruka** : Heh. You say that like you’re my mother.

 **Reina** : Oh, I talk that way to everyone. Just one of my maternal tendencies.

 **Reina** : Pestering you to name your wyvern is also a part of it.

 **Beruka** : I’m surprised you kept trying for so long. I figured you’d give up quickly.

 **Reina** : Yes, well, rider-mount relationships are something I take personally.

 **Reina** : It’s a shame to see knights who don’t understand their battle partners.

 **Reina** : They often say the beast is too difficult to communicate with. Pah!

 **Reina** : Kiku held plenty of contempt for me in the beginning. It hardly stopped us.

 **Beruka** : Kiku is your mount, I assume?

 **Reina** : Oh, you two haven’t met, have you? Yes, he’s my kinshi.

 **Beruka** : … Kiku. What does that…?

 **Reina** : Oh, it’s a kind of Hoshidan flower. It symbolizes trust, purity, and a noble spirit.

 **Beruka** : You didn’t choose that name, did you?

 **Reina** : What?

 **Beruka** : It’s a wildly different kind of name than the ones you suggested for Jaffar.

 **Beruka** : It obviously isn’t your style, so I assume someone else picked it.

 **Reina** : … Sharp as ever, I see. Yes, you’re right, I didn’t choose his name.

 **Reina** : The one who gave him that gift was Lady Mikoto, actually.

 **Beruka** : Really?

 **Reina** : Yes. I never understood the logic behind it. He’s always been an unruly beast.

 **Reina** : Even at the time, Kiku seemed too graceful a name for such a rowdy boy.

 **Reina** : Part of me wants to believe she chose it because that’s how she saw me.

 **Reina** : The way she smiled at me as she explained the meaning made it seem…

 **Reina** : No, I’m over-interpreting this. It would fit her better than me, anyway.

 **Reina** : Fitting, I suppose. Whenever we ride together, I’m reminded of her.

 **Reina** : And… how things used to be. He’s like a memento, in a way.

 **Reina** : … Ah, but I shouldn’t say things like that. Kiku would be very cross with me.

 **Reina** : I apologize for making you sit through all that, Beruka.

 **Beruka** : It’s fine. I prefer to know. It helps me to understand you.

 **Beruka** : After all, we are still very different people.

 **Beruka** : Like I said, my past no longer gives me pain, even if it was difficult.

 **Beruka** : But you are clearly still hurt by the loss you suffered.

 **Beruka** : Maybe you just have more to regret because you’re old.

 **Reina** : Thank you, Beruka. That’s what every woman wants to hear.

 **Beruka** : But even so, you have much more to be proud of.

 **Beruka** : You’ve already begun to live up to Queen Mikoto’s legacy.

 **Reina** : Really? How have I done that?

 **Beruka** : She named your mount. You, in turn, named mine.

 **Beruka** : You called it a gift, and I agree. A name is never insignificant.

 **Beruka** : … You taught me that, as well. Thank you for that, Reina.

 **Reina** : Why, you’re welcome. Anything for a friend, of course!

 **Beruka** : Oh. I, um…

 **Reina** : Oh, that’s right! You never told me if you wanted me to be your friend.

 **Beruka** : … After consideration, I realized I do have human friends in this army.

 **Beruka** : Lady Camilla and Selena, for example. So my need isn’t that dire.

 **Reina** : Ah.

 **Beruka** : But we can still be friends. If you wish.

 **Reina** : Ah! Good, good! I’m glad to hear it.

[ _Dragon roar_ ]

 **Reina** : And Jaffar is glad to hear it, too! He must have been hoping for this.

 **Beruka** : I guess so. Well, boy, you got what you wanted—

 **Beruka** : Blfrgh! Again with—Pflbt!  


 **Reina** : It looks like you’ve been ambushed! What a clever dragon you are, Jaffar!

 **Beruka** : Have to… get away… too much saliva…!

 **Reina** : Heheh! Accept his love, Beruka! It’s the only way!

 **Beruka** : Or you could—mlfthf—help me!

[Beruka and Reina attained support level A.]

 

[S-Rank]

 **Beruka** : …

 **Beruka** : …

[ _Screech_ ]

 **Beruka** : …

 **Reina** : What is it, Kiku? What’s all the fussing about—

 **Reina** : Goodness, Beruka! What exactly are you doing?

 **Beruka** : Just trying to communicate with Kiku.

 **Reina** : And you thought a staring contest was the best way to do that?

 **Beruka** : He became aggressive as soon as he saw me.

 **Beruka** : Meeting his eyes seemed the best way to calm him down.

 **Beruka** : He’s been rather sedate since I began. Compared to normal, at least.

 **Beruka** : … Although I’m not sure when I’ll have the chance to disengage.

 **Reina** : It’s a good thing I came along, then. Kiku rarely backs down from a challenge.

 **Beruka** : Ah. I suppose intimidation techniques were a poor choice of strategy.

 **Reina** : I’m surprised he’s not lashing out at you right now.

 **Reina** : He has a history of trying to peck people he doesn’t like.

 **Reina** : Even I received some nasty scratches from him back when we started out.

 **Reina** : Has he really not attacked you at all?

 **Beruka** : … There may have been an exchange.

 **Reina** : Of words or blows?

 **Beruka** : A little of both.

 **Reina** : Very well. Alright, Kiku, that’s enough. You need to stop.

[ _Screech_ ]

 **Reina** : Oh, hush! You are such a drama bird!

 **Reina** : Go over there and stop bothering this poor woman.

 **Beruka** : … Whew.

 **Reina** : How badly did he hurt you? Show me your wounds.

 **Beruka** : It’s nothing serious. He didn’t draw blood.

 **Reina** : Says the one who hasn’t taken a look at herself since being attacked!

 **Reina** : Just let me check to make sure.

 **Beruka** : Fine.

 **Reina** : … You know, if you wanted to bond with Kiku, you could have told me.

 **Reina** : I would’ve been glad to introduce you two.

 **Beruka** : I didn’t feel it was necessary.

 **Reina** : I suppose it’s not NECESSARY, but I would prefer that you ask.

 **Reina** : At least then I could protect you when he gets bitey.

 **Beruka** : No, I don’t think that would work.

 **Beruka** : During that staredown, I was hoping I could learn to understand you better.

 **Beruka** : If you’d been around, you would have distracted me.

 **Reina** : I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean. Distracted?

 **Reina** : We talk all the time now, don’t we? Isn’t that a way to understand each other?

 **Reina** : If I’ve failed to open up to you properly, I do apologize.

 **Beruka** : No, that’s not what I meant.

 **Beruka** : I’ve noticed that your presence has been having unusual effects on me.

 **Beruka** : I thought talking with your mount might give me some answers as to why.

 **Beruka** : If you were around, it would be harder to focus.

 **Reina** : That’s strange. What are these unusual effects, if I may ask?

 **Beruka** : Wandering thoughts. Ineloquence. Sudden sensitivity to smells.

 **Beruka** : … Nervousness.

 **Reina** : … Hm. Have you discussed this with anyone else?

 **Beruka** : I did talk with Lady Camilla, yes. And she…

 **Beruka** : Ahem. She said that I must be in love with you.

 **Reina** : Oh, my!

 **Beruka** : And… I’m inclined to agree.

 **Beruka** : Admittedly, I have no frame of reference for what love means.

 **Beruka** : But I know that when we’re together, I find myself reluctant to leave your side.

 **Beruka** : More than that, I find myself wishing to be nearer to you than anyone else.

 **Beruka** : That must qualify for something.

 **Reina** : I should think it does!

 **Reina** : It’s a good thing you consulted an unbiased source before telling me.

 **Beruka** : What do you mean by unbiased?

 **Reina** : Oh, just that… since Camilla told you, you can feel certain about it.

 **Reina** : She definitely gave you her honest opinion. She has no reason to lie.

 **Reina** : After all, she doesn’t have a stake in your romantic affairs.

 **Reina** : … I do.

 **Beruka** : Reina…

 **Reina** : Yes, I’ve taken a shine to you as well, Beruka.

 **Reina** : And it makes me very happy to know that you feel the same way.

[ _Screech_ ]

 **Reina** : … Kiku, we are trying to have a moment.

 **Reina** : Ah! Wait, now his behavior makes perfect sense!

 **Reina** : I wondered why he tried to outstare you before, instead of just attacking.

 **Reina** : I hadn’t considered it, but he probably saw you as a rival!

 **Beruka** : Me? What would we have to compete over?

 **Reina** : Perhaps he sensed your feelings, and thought you would steal me away from him.

 **Beruka** : I wouldn’t do that.

 **Reina** : Heheh! Well, he didn’t know.

 **Beruka** : Then I will tell him myself. Kiku!

 **Beruka** : I no intention of taking Reina away from you. We will be sharing her.

 **Reina** : Well, that’s not quite how I would have put it, but…  


[ _Screech_ ]

 **Reina** : That sounds like a blessing to me!

 **Reina** : I’m sure Jaffar will be happy to hear the news as well.

 **Beruka** : Heh. Getting permission from our mounts. What a strange day.

 **Reina** : With the state of the world now, there’ll be much more strangeness to come.

 **Reina** : But I know I’ll be happy to experience it with you at my side.

 **Beruka** : I know I will, too, Reina.

 **Beruka** : … So that means we’re… together now?

 **Reina** : Why, of course! That is what you wanted, right?

 **Beruka** : R-right! I was just unsure.

 **Beruka** : It seems everyone else’s confessions resulted in marriage, which is a little…

 **Reina** : Too fast?

 **Beruka** : Definitely too fast.

 **Reina** : Well, we can move at whatever pace you like. No need to rush.

 **Beruka** : Good. In that case…

 **Beruka** : To start off with, I would like for us to walk around camp together.

 **Beruka** : … Holding hands.

 **Reina** : I would love to. Shall we go now?

 **Beruka** : We shall.

[Beruka and Reina attained support level S.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Gee, Louise, how'd you come up with this oddball pairing when they have no interaction and no fandom following?"  
> Uh... I was deciding my pairings for Revelation, and near the end I realized I'd left Reina unpaired and had to find a girl to stick her with, and this seemed like the best choice? That's pretty much what happened. But it turned out to be a good choice once I started getting ideas for this, and I'm pretty proud of it now.
> 
> If you've played FE7, yes, it was intentional. If you haven't played FE7, look up the list of characters for a fun bonus.


	8. Camilla/Charlotte C-Rank through S-Rank

[C Rank]

 **Faceless** : Grrrrrr…

 **Camilla** : Stay back, you brute! Don’t come any closer!

 **Faceless** : Rrrgh!

 **Camilla** : I said stay back! Don’t you dare even think—

 **Faceless** : GRAH!

 **Camilla** : EEK!

[ _missed attack sound effect_ ]

 **Camilla** : It’s no use… I have to run!

 **Camilla** : Somebody, help! Anyone! There’s a Faceless after me!

 **Camilla** : *huff, huff* Come on! Anybody?! I need— Wah!

[ _Camilla exits accompanied by a fall sound effect, then reenters_ ]

 **Camilla** : Owww…

 **Camilla** : What’s this root doing here?! Ah… my shoe’s stuck!

 **Faceless** : Hrrgh…

 **Camilla** : N-no… stop! Just leave me alone!

 **Camilla** : Oh, isn’t there ANYONE nearby?! Help! Someone save me!

 **Camilla** : Oh won’t SOMEbody, ANYbody, please HELP me!

 **Faceless** : Grrr!

 **Camilla** : AHHHHH!

 **Faceless** : GRAHHHHH!

 **Charlotte** : HYAHHHHH!

[ _critical hit sound effect_ ]

 **Faceless** : Gyaaargh! Hhgh…

[ _Faceless exits accompanied by a falling sound effect_ ]

 **Charlotte** : … And there goes THAT one.

 **Charlotte** : Man, these Faceless go out of control way too often.

 **Charlotte** : Why do we even pay the people who control these things?

 **Charlotte** : There are much better uses for that money!

 **Charlotte** : For example, we could always bump up MY pay…

 **Camilla** : Heehee…

 **Camilla** : It seems the rumors about you were true.

 **Charlotte** : Huh? What’re you talking abou—

 **Charlotte** : !!

 **Camilla** : Don’t mind me, I was just confirming a hunch for myself.

 **Charlotte** : O-oh, Lady Camilla, what ARE you talking about?

 **Charlotte** : You must be mistaken! Little old dainty me could NEVER—

 **Camilla** : Oh, sweetie, you can drop the act. It’s not going to help you.

 **Camilla** : You have an awful lot of the men fooled with your fragile persona.

 **Camilla** : And I must admit, you’re rather good at keeping it up.

 **Camilla** : But I’ve seen through you, and now I know your true colors.

 **Camilla** : On the inside, you’re really a brash, foul-mouthed barbarian!

 **Camilla** : One strong enough to kill a Faceless bare-handed, even! How lovely.

 **Charlotte** : I… wha… but how? Why?!

 **Camilla** : You’re a little incoherent. Why what, exactly?

 **Charlotte** : I thought you were being attacked. I heard you screaming for help!

 **Charlotte** : What gives?! What’s going on here?!

 **Camilla** : I heard you become an entirely different person in battle.

 **Camilla** : So I thought I’d make up my own battle and watch what you did.

 **Camilla** : Tricking the Faceless into pursuing me was the easy part.

 **Charlotte** : You can’t—You seriously put yourself in danger just to TEST me?!

 **Camilla** : Of course not, silly! I never was in danger, because you were there to save me!

 **Charlotte** : YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME.

 **Camilla** : Well, getting rescued by a strong woman like you is always a treat, too.

 **Charlotte** : Look… if you tell anybody about this, I’ll make you pay!

 **Camilla** : Oh, my, is that a threat? Against a princess of Nohr?

 **Camilla** : I’ll have you know we don’t tolerate that sort of behavior.

 **Charlotte** : … Er…

 **Camilla** : Just kidding! I’m actually a big fan of threats.

 **Camilla** : But fortunately, I have no intention of divulging your secrets.

 **Camilla** : So your current lifestyle will be safe!

 **Charlotte** : Wow! You know, for some reason, I don’t feel reassured!

 **Camilla** : Well, even so, your secret rests with me now.

 **Camilla** : So I suppose you’ll just have to trust me! Ta-ta!

[ _Camilla exits_ ]

 **Charlotte** : … What is her PROBLEM?!

[Camilla and Charlotte attained support level C.]

 

[B Rank]

 **Camilla** : Hello, Charlotte.

 **Charlotte** : Hmm? Oh, it’s—

 **Charlotte** : Guh! I-I mean…

 **Charlotte** : L-Lady Camilla! Goodness, I APOLOGIZE for that NOISE I just made!

 **Charlotte** : I just don’t know wh-what came over me! Heeheehee!

 **Camilla** : … We’re alone. You can relax.

 **Charlotte** : … Fssshhhh.

 **Camilla** : You’re doing an admirable job of keeping up the masquerade.

 **Charlotte** : … Yeah, I guess so.

 **Camilla** : Tell me, has anyone else caught on to you?

 **Charlotte** : Not that I can tell, no.

 **Charlotte** : … Although I’ve been extra paranoid about it, thanks to SOMEONE.

 **Camilla** : I can’t imagine who that could be.

 **Charlotte** : Oh, of course not! It’s not like you were there!

 **Charlotte** : But… I suppose I might reconsider my opinion of you.

 **Charlotte** : You really did keep my secret, after all. It seems like nobody suspects a thing.

 **Camilla** : Well, no more than they usually do!

 **Charlotte** : …You know, sometimes, you just don’t have to say anything. Really! It’s fine!

 **Camilla** : Aw, but it’s fun watching you get all riled up!

 **Charlotte** : Oh, I’m so glad I amuse you.

 **Camilla** : You do! You’re quite charming when you take off the mask.

 **Camilla** : Honestly, Charlotte, I wonder why you even need to act in the first place.

 **Charlotte** : I don’t like it, either, but if I’m gonna get in with the rich folks, I have to.

 **Camilla** : You really think this is what rich people like?

 **Charlotte** : Rich men? Yes. That’s the only kind of woman they can handle.

 **Camilla** : I know quite a few royals who would find your true self more attractive.

 **Charlotte** : Yeah, I’ll believe that when I meet them.

 **Camilla** : … I suppose you do have a point.

 **Camilla** : But it seems…unfair to lie about yourself like that, just to appeal to others.

 **Charlotte** : Maybe it is. But it’s a sacrifice I can handle.

 **Charlotte** : It’s not so hard if I just remind myself who it’s for.

 **Camilla** : Oh? Go on.

 **Charlotte** : … What, you think I’m just gonna tell you everything?

 **Camilla** : You’ve already shown me that your helplessness is all an act.

 **Camilla** : You might as well explain the reason for it.

 **Charlotte** : …Fine. I come from a pretty, uh…down-to-earth family.

 **Charlotte** : My parents busted their butts just to put food on the table.

 **Charlotte** : They deserve to spend their seniority relaxing.

 **Charlotte** : But they’ll never get there without some kind of help.

 **Charlotte** : I try to send back the money I earn working, but it’s not enough.

 **Charlotte** : The coffers of Nohr’s wealthy elite, though? That would be enough.

 **Charlotte** : And if I have to bat my eyelashes and flirt a bit to get that, so be it.

 **Camilla** : …I see. You’ve taken on a heavy burden, Charlotte.

 **Charlotte** : Look, Lady Camilla, I’m not asking you to pity me…

 **Camilla** : I wasn’t going to. I have nothing but respect for you and your lifestyle.

 **Camilla** : You’ve worked quite hard to provide for your family. I can relate to that.

 **Charlotte** : … Really? Even though you’re a princess? Is the kingdom THAT poor?

 **Camilla** : That’s not quite what I mean. Money wasn’t the issue.

 **Camilla** :  You know King Garon has had multiple wives, yes? Those women began as his concubines.

 **Camilla** : There were quite a lot of them, and they all wanted to be queen.

 **Camilla** : But naturally, only one could hold the position.

 **Camilla** : So, in competing for the throne, they…turned on each other. Violently.

 **Camilla** : And they weren’t above using their children to gain the upper hand.

 **Camilla** : To…take care of any rivals, and such. The dirty work.

 **Charlotte** : Y-You mean, the kids had to… kill each other?

 **Camilla** : Each other, the other concubines… anybody their mothers wanted dead.

 **Camilla** : The royal family used to be much bigger, so there were plenty of targets.

 **Camilla** : …Today, you can count the king’s blood kin on one hand. A fraction of what could have been.

 **Charlotte** : … Lady Camilla… I-If this is how you grew up, then…

 **Charlotte** : Doesn’t that mean you also…?

 **Camilla** : …

 **Camilla** : I don’t think I…perhaps that’s enough for right now.

 **Charlotte** : Are you okay?

 **Camilla** : I’ll be fine. I just… If you’ll excuse me…

[ _Camilla exits_ ]

 **Charlotte** : …

[Camilla and Charlotte attained support level B.]

 

[A Rank]

 **Charlotte** : … Excuse me? Lady Camilla?

 **Camilla** : Ah, it’s Charlotte! Come in, would you?

 **Camilla** : I wasn’t expecting a visitor at this hour. Is everything alright?

 **Charlotte** : That’s actually what I came here to ask you.

 **Charlotte** : You seemed pretty upset last time we talked, so…

 **Camilla** : Oh, that. Yes, I am feeling much better now.

 **Camilla** : I apologize for worrying you. I dredged up some… rather painful memories.

 **Camilla** : It wasn’t fair to dump that on you and leave without even making my point.

 **Charlotte** : It’s… fine, really. Don’t worry about it.

 **Charlotte** : If it’s okay, would you mind finishing what you were saying before?

 **Camilla** : Certainly. I think you deserve an explanation.

 **Camilla** : … To answer your question, yes. I did kill my own brothers and sisters.

 **Camilla** : Deadly force is often necessary against someone who intends to kill you.

 **Camilla** : …Well, to be fair, it wasn’t always self-defense. In fact, it usually wasn’t.

 **Camilla** : But it was me or them. I had no choice but to obey my mother.

 **Charlotte** : …

 **Camilla** : Things had calmed down around the time Elise was born.

 **Camilla** : But I could never forget all the ones who died before that day could come.

 **Camilla** : … In their memory, I vowed to always protect my family, no matter what.

 **Camilla** : That’s why I keep a close eye on every soldier in this army.

 **Camilla** : … And why I pulled that trick with the Faceless before.

 **Charlotte** : Gods, that’s… that’s horrible, Lady Camilla! I never heard anything about this!

 **Camilla** : No one in the royal family talks much about it. Even to each other.

 **Charlotte** : Then why did you decide to tell me?

 **Camilla** :  … I wanted you to trust me, Charlotte.

 **Charlotte** : … Wait, really? Why me?

 **Camilla** : When you spoke about your family, I felt a connection with you.

 **Camilla** : Your love for your parents was more than apparent, and that resonated with me.

 **Camilla** : It made me feel like we were… kindred spirits, in a sense.

 **Camilla** : But since we got off on the wrong foot, I knew you didn’t share my feelings.

 **Camilla** : And in my haste to earn your trust, I overshared and made us both uncomfortable.

 **Charlotte** : … I figured that was it.

 **Charlotte** : I mean, it was really obvious that you were telling me sensitive info.

 **Charlotte** : You don’t open yourself up like that to someone you don’t trust.

 **Charlotte** : I think your feelings came through. So don’t worry about it!

 **Camilla** : … You mean that?

 **Charlotte** : Look, Lady Camilla, you made a mistake. So what?

 **Charlotte** : I’ve screwed up a ton of times trying to schmooze someone. It’s no big deal.

 **Camilla** : And you aren’t still angry at me for tricking you?

 **Charlotte** : Pffft! What, you think I’m still stuck on that?

 **Charlotte** : All you did was pretend to be a damsel in distress so someone would help you.

 **Charlotte** : I do the same thing literally every day of my life.

 **Camilla** : Heehee! That is true.

 **Charlotte** : … Jeez, you were right. We’re more alike than I thought.

 **Charlotte** : You know what? How about we just start over from the beginning? As friends?

 **Camilla** : I would love that, Charlotte!

 **Camilla** : … Except I actually had something else in mind.

 **Charlotte** : Wha? I… okay, what do you mean by that?

 **Camilla** : … Ah, here it is. Take a look at this, would you?

 **Charlotte** : A brooch? With the royal family’s crest on it…

 **Charlotte** : Hold on. I swear I’ve seen this before. What is this?

 **Camilla** : It’s a ranking insignia for the Nohrian order of knights.

 **Camilla** : These ones are given to new recruits when they first enter the knighthood.

 **Charlotte** : R-Really? I… It’s so weird to actually hold one…

 **Camilla** : How would you like to wear it, instead?

 **Charlotte** : Huh? Wait, but—Lady Camilla, what are you saying?!

 **Camilla** : I’m saying I want you to join the royal army.

 **Charlotte** : WHAT?! Are you serious?!

 **Camilla** : Very. You’ve demonstrated all the qualities we look for in a knight.

 **Camilla** : You came running to help me at the first sign of trouble.

 **Camilla** : That’s the kind of spirit our kingdom needs, especially following a war.

 **Camilla** : In fact, with your qualifications, I could let you skip the application.

 **Charlotte** : You have the authority to do that?

 **Camilla** : Well, no. But I can bat my eyelashes a bit.

 **Camilla** : Additionally, the pay is much better than what you currently make as a guard.

 **Camilla** : I’m sure your parents would be happy to hear that.

 **Charlotte** : …

 **Camilla** : Is everything alright, Charlotte?

 **Charlotte** : S-Sorry! It’s just… I can’t believe this!

 **Charlotte** : When I left home… joining the knights was my first goal.

 **Charlotte** : I never thought I’d get another chance to make that happen.

 **Charlotte** : … But I have a lot of things going on already.

 **Charlotte** : I-I don’t know if I can give you an answer right now…

 **Camilla** : Oh, that’s fine! Take all the time you need.

 **Camilla** : I would like an answer before war’s end. That’s long enough, isn’t it?

 **Charlotte** : Yeah, I can manage that.

 **Camilla** : Good! Sleep on it tonight, okay?

 **Charlotte** : Yeah, I will. Goodnight, Lady Camilla.

 **Charlotte** : … And… thank you.

[Camilla and Charlotte attained support level A.]

 

[S Rank]

 **Charlotte** : Oh, Lady Camillaaa! Are you there?

 **Camilla** : Indeed I am. What is it, Charlotte?

 **Charlotte** : Sorry for making you wait so long, but I made my decision!

 **Camilla** : Wonderful. Going by your mood, I take it you accept my offer…?

 **Charlotte** : Mhm! I’m ready to join the knighthood as soon as you need me!

 **Camilla** : That’s good. Now, it’s not going to be easy living. Are you prepared for that?

 **Charlotte** : Mhm! It might be challenging, but I can handle it!

 **Charlotte** : …Um, is everything alright? I kinda thought you’d be more excited.

 **Camilla** : Oh, yes, it’s just… hmm…

 **Camilla** : … I’m reluctant to say it, but I think you ought to know.

 **Charlotte** : Wait, is it is really serious?

 **Charlotte** : Do you need me to beat someone up? Because I am totally—

 **Camilla** : No, believe me, I wouldn’t hesitate to ask for that.

 **Camilla** : But something else has come up, unfortunately.

 **Camilla** : I’m not sure you’ll want the position after I tell you.

 **Charlotte** : Whaaat? Come on, nothing could be THAT bad.

 **Charlotte** : Lay it on me, Lady Camilla! I’m sure I can handle it!

 **Camilla** : Very well. It seems I’ve fallen in love with you.

 **Charlotte** : Wh-What?! Hang on, are you for real?!

 **Camilla** : … Is that your version of “handling it?”

 **Charlotte** : N-No, it’s not that! I’m just shocked, is all!

 **Charlotte** : How… how long has this been going on?

 **Camilla** : Do you remember when I said I knew royals who would be attracted to your true self?

 **Camilla** : … That was me, Charlotte. I was talking about myself.

 **Charlotte** : … Ah.

 **Camilla** : Mind you, it was only a strong attraction at the time.

 **Camilla** : But ever since then… since I’ve gotten to know the real you…

 **Camilla** : I’ve developed an even deeper admiration for you and everything you do.

 **Camilla** : It seems not even I can resist your charms.

 **Camilla** : … But all of this is a bit beside the point.

 **Camilla** : Of course you’d be uncomfortable taking work from someone who harbors feelings for you.

 **Camilla** : If you’d like, I can arrange for Xander to take you through the process of—

 **Charlotte** : What?! No! Don’t do that!

 **Charlotte** : You’re the one who gave me this opportunity, Lady Camilla!

 **Charlotte** : How am I supposed to go through with it if you’re not there?

 **Charlotte** : When I become a knight, I intend to make a name for myself.

 **Charlotte** : And I want you to be watching me when I do.

 **Camilla** : … Very well, then. Whatever makes you more comfortable.

 **Charlotte** : But… I have an important question.

 **Charlotte** : If you… were going to act on your feelings, what would you do?

 **Camilla** : … I would want to make you my wife.

 **Charlotte** : Okay. Got it.

 **Charlotte** : …

 **Charlotte** : … Is that an option?

 **Camilla** : What? Charlotte, are you saying—

 **Charlotte** : Look, Lady Camilla… at first, I thought you were obnoxious.

 **Charlotte** : But… you tried harder to get to know me than probably anyone.

 **Charlotte** : And once I got to know you, too, I really started to like you.

 **Charlotte** : So if you want to get married, let’s do it!

 **Camilla** : Oh, Charlotte, you don’t know how happy this makes me! You’re really sure?

 **Charlotte** : Totally!

 **Camilla** : Then… hold still for a moment. Let me just attach this to your collar…

 **Charlotte** : Oh… Is this the knight’s crest?

 **Camilla** : Mhm! Just a second, and… There!

 **Camilla** : Heehee. You look quite dashing, my lovely knight.

 **Charlotte** : Do I? I’ll be sure to show it off, my lady.

 **Camilla** : I wish I had a wedding ring for you, but this will have to do for now.

 **Camilla** : But I promise I’ll find you the fanciest, most beautiful ring as soon as I can.

 **Charlotte** : That’s alright. I don’t need one as long as I have you, Lady Camilla.

 **Camilla** : Awww!

 **Charlotte** : … But actually, a ring would be pretty nice, so…

 **Camilla** : Hah! I figured as much.

 **Charlotte** : … Oh! You know what I just realized?

 **Charlotte** : My original plan was to marry a wealthy noble to get their money!

 **Charlotte** : It only occurred to me now that I kind of did that anyway!

 **Charlotte** : … Jeez, I really was going about it the wrong way, huh?

 **Charlotte** : I didn’t even have to flirt with you once to win you over.

 **Camilla** : I suppose not. Although it wouldn’t have hurt your case.

 **Camilla** : … Actually, I’m beginning to feel left out.

 **Camilla** : What a terrible thing to withhold from your future wife! I’m hurt.

 **Charlotte** : Hey, how was I supposed to know that we’d get this far?!

 **Camilla** : You could’ve thrown a little flattery my way, at least.

 **Charlotte** : You do remember how we met, right? That was hardly flattering!

 **Charlotte** : I wouldn’t have thought to flirt with you after THAT first impression!

 **Camilla** : Well, there’s nothing stopping you now, is there?

 **Camilla** : … I’m just teasing, of course. It’s no big deal—

 **Charlotte** : Oh, no, Lady Camilla, I’d be more than happy to!

 **Charlotte** : After all, someone’s got to tell you how beautiful and perfect you are!

 **Charlotte** : As long as it’s you, I don’t mind at all.

 **Camilla** : … Oh my.

 **Charlotte** : Was that good?

 **Camilla** : That was more than good.

 **Camilla** : … Please continue.

 **Charlotte** : Oh! Okay. Uh…

 **Charlotte** : Has anyone ever told you you’re the most gorgeous woman alive besides me?

[Camilla and Charlotte attained support level S.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long gap between updates. School got messy and made it hard to get writing done when I wanted to, so it had to wait. I feel like this one is worth the wait, though.
> 
> So is this a good time to admit that this is my #2 pairing for this game. I think... I did a good job conveying what I like about their dynamic, and I think this turned out to be one of my better supports, too... I'm a big fan. You know.


	9. Kagero/Orochi Extended & Revamped S-Support

[S-Rank]

 **Kagero** : Orochi, about that pinky promise we made…

 **Orochi** : Yes? What about it?

 **Kagero** : … To be honest, I’m not satisfied with it.

 **Kagero** : It was fine when we were children, but for our situation now…

 **Orochi** : Hey, pinky swears are unbreakable, you know! You can’t go back on those!

 **Orochi** : You… weren’t thinking of going back on it, were you?

 **Kagero** : I would never dream of it!

 **Orochi** : Ah, that’s a relief! Good! Because I…

 **Orochi** : I… really meant it when I said I wanted our bond to last forever, Kagero.

 **Kagero** : As did I.

 **Orochi** : Well, I thought a pinky promise would be the best way to convey that.

 **Orochi** : As they say, such a vow cannot be undone. It’s watertight.

 **Orochi** : I found comfort in that sort of perennial commitment.

 **Orochi** : After all, I… I’d never have to worry about you… leaving me.

 **Kagero** : Orochi…

 **Orochi** : I’m sorry, but I’m just so terribly afraid that something will separate us.

 **Orochi** : If we were to drift apart, or if a battle were to go awry…

 **Orochi** : I just… I don’t know what I’d do with myself.

 **Orochi** : … I don’t suppose I’ve been very good at hiding this, have I?

 **Kagero** : No. I assume this is why you were so agitated over that card earlier…

 **Orochi** : Ugh, don’t remind me of that. I acted like a horrid brat.

 **Kagero** : No, it’s natural that you’d be upset if it matters to you so much.

 **Kagero** : You’ve always been the one proposing these promises, haven’t you?

 **Orochi** : … Have I? I… suppose so, yes.

 **Kagero** : Then that must change.

 **Kagero** : Orochi, from this day forth, I swear—

 **Orochi** : Wha… K-Kagero, hold a moment.

 **Orochi** : Remember that you still have a lord to protect.

 **Orochi** : A time may come when his life is in danger, and you’ll…

 **Orochi** : … If there’s anyone to whom you should reaffirm your loyalty, it’s him.

 **Kagero** : … Do you remember the oath we made to Lady Mikoto, by any chance?

 **Orochi** : You mean, back when we were first sworn in as her retainers?

 **Orochi** : Of course I do. I could never forget.

 **Orochi** : We promised to serve and protect our lady with our lives.

 **Orochi** : Not only her, but her family as well, no matter what came to pass.

 **Orochi** : … We swore we’d keep her children safe, even after she was gone.

 **Orochi** : We aren’t going back on that promise, either, are we?

 **Kagero** : Certainly not. But there was another part of the oath besides that.

 **Kagero** : We also swore, as her retainers, that we would support each other.

 **Orochi** : Ah, that’s right…

 **Kagero** : I may now serve Lord Ryoma, but I haven’t forgotten that pledge.

 **Kagero** : Following that rule, it would be negligent of me to die on you.

 **Kagero** : So I’ll just have to survive. For you, and for her.

 **Orochi** : … I trust you, Kagero. But are you sure…?

 **Kagero** : Mm. While my responsibility may lie with the kingdom…

 **Kagero** : First and foremost, my heart still lies with you, Orochi.

 **Orochi** : … Well, I give up! I can’t say no to you when you speak like that!

 **Orochi** : Go ahead, then. Tell me this promise of yours.

 **Kagero** : … Actually, I have something else to say first.

 **Orochi** : More?! Have mercy, Kagero! You’ll make me blush again!

 **Kagero** : That’s fine. You’re cute when you get flustered.

 **Orochi** : S-See?! You’re doing that on purpose!

 **Orochi** : E-Enough messing around! What’s this speech of yours?

 **Kagero** : Heh. Well, as I said, I’m dissatisfied with the pinky swear we made.

 **Orochi** : Right, yes. What else do you have in mind?

 **Kagero** : … Perhaps we could try using a different finger.

 **Orochi** : … Wait… What do you… H-Hold on!

 **Orochi** : Please explain what you mean! I don’t want to assume—

 **Kagero** : Would a ring explain it?

 **Orochi** : Ah!

 **Kagero** : I love you, Orochi.

 **Kagero** : And it pains me to think that you’ve suffered in silence for so long.

 **Kagero** : Given the choice, I would be at your side every day and night.

 **Kagero** : So I had this ring made, in hopes that we could spend our lives together.

 **Kagero** : … Not just as best friends, but also as lovers.

 **Orochi** : …

 **Kagero** : All of my promises will still stand, should you say no.

 **Kagero** : But if you’ll have me as your wife… I could ask for nothing else.

 **Kagero** : So, Orochi… will you marry me?

 **Orochi** : Ah… ahaha… ahahahaha!

 **Orochi** : After all this time, how could I possibly say anything but yes? Hahahaaa!

 **Orochi** : Yes, Kagero! I accept! I wholeheartedly accept! Oh, come here!

 **Kagero** : … Are you sure you should be hugging me so tightly like this?

 **Orochi** : Hey, you still owe me one from earlier!

 **Orochi** : And besides… there’s nothing wrong with expressing my love for my fiancée, right?

 **Kagero** : Heh. I guess not.

 **Kagero** : …Thank you, Orochi. You don’t know how happy this makes me.

 **Orochi** : Oh, believe me, I know! After all, you’ve just made me the happiest woman alive!

 **Orochi** : Now, before you put that ring on me… I believe you had something to say.

 **Kagero** : You know, at this point, we could save this for our wedding vows.

 **Orochi** : Save it? Why not say it twice? Better yet, as many times as we can!

 **Kagero** : You’re right. Then, in that case…

 **Kagero** : Orochi, from this day forth, I swear to always stay by your side.

 **Orochi** : And I, by yours.

 **Kagero** : No matter the obstacle, I will allow nothing to come between us.

 **Kagero** : As such, I will cherish our bond for the rest of my days.

 **Orochi** : And with that, the strings that link us will become stronger than ever before.

 **Orochi** : Two souls, interwoven in rapturous love, and never the twain shall part…

 **Orochi** : Shall this be you and I, together forever?

 **Kagero** : To the end of time.

 **Kagero** : …I promise.

[Kagero and Orochi attained support level S.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! I've been stalling for so long on getting this out the door, but FE Femslash Week gave me a kick in the pants and reminded me there's an audience out there waiting for it. So here you go!
> 
> I'm deleting the old one to make room for this, but it really wasn't worth much in comparison-- for anyone who didn't count while reading, this is just about three times the length of the original! So I think this is much more enjoyable.
> 
> Moving forward... God, who knows. I'm feeling like I've gotten back my writing groove, so you might just start seeing me go back to posting them more often... Ironic that I basically took a break the entire summer. Oh well!

**Author's Note:**

> Planned supports to be done in the future: Arthur/Kaze C-S, Subaki/Yukimura C-S, Nyx/Flora C-S, Peri/Oboro C-S, Hinoka/Rinkah C-S, and a bunch of other stuff. I don't know what order they'll be in. Everything is in chaos.


End file.
